Strange Events
by flingfling-lovespurplexoxoxo
Summary: Eight years have passed. Things are the same between the gang, Jaken still annoying as ever, Rin adorable and innocent as ever and Lord Sesshomaru the same cold youkai with a soft spot for his young ward, Rin.. Rin and Lord Sesshomaru start to bond more.
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE EVENTS.

**Summary**: Rin x Sesshy..Eight years have passed. Things are the same between the gang, Jaken still annoying as ever, Rin adorable and innocent as ever and Lord Sesshomaru the same cold youkai with a soft spot for his young ward, Rin.. Rin and Lord Sesshomaru start to bond even more, under strange circumstances.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha or the characters...Just the plot teehee...^-^

**A/n:** Hey Minna!... Lately I've been getting some reviews and Story Alerts and I feel totally Flattered! XD... lol... And I have decided to continue writting this story... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a whole year but I had writters block (which is fixed now :P) and I had a ton of assignments from school and not to mention EXAMS, but they're gonna be finished on FRIDAY! XD.. Yippeeee... Anyways I have revamped this story, changed the grammar, fixed spellings, and added in some more dialouge. And I notice Rin was a bit OOC so I changed that too :)... Thanks to those who reviewed before XD... Also I am working on a ONESHOT RinxSesshy story which is to be out soon... Anyways Enjoy! =D...

_**Chapter One: The Chase and Little talk**_

* * *

"Get back here, Master Jaken!", Rin shouted running after that loud mouthed imp of Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin was running after Jaken because she couldn't take his teasing anymore. They had just passed through a village to gather some necessities of their next journey before they returned to their castle in the Western Lands. Jaken had been teasing her about a village boy that was gawking at her. Lord Sesshomaru was amused by Rin's reactions.

She was going through her quirky teen years, so Rin started to get brazen against Jaken. She really couldn't stand his incessant chatter and bickering of what she should do and not do, especially when it was about Lord Sesshomaru. Lately she even started to talk back to Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin turned around and stopped her pursuit for a minute to ask Lord Sesshomaru something.

"Can I borrow this for a second please?", she said, looking up into her Lord's golden eyes with big brown ones.

Lord Sesshomaru had yet to answer and she quickly unsheathed the Tenseiga and started running after Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru was taken aback by Rin's bold move by taking his sword from him, though he didn't show it on his face.

Luckily she grew quite a bit, so her legs could reach further than Jaken's own stubby green toad like feet. After 5 minutes of her pursuit she finally cornered Jaken at the base of a big old tree.

"Ha, I caught you!" Rin said happily with Tenseiga by Jaken's throat.

Rin had somehow learnt over the years from Lord Sesshomaru to hold a sword up like that from many encounters Sesshomaru had from lesser youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Hellpppppppppppppppp meeeee!", screamed Jaken at the top of his demon lungs, cringing back slightly with the cold blade at his throat.

"Stop your blabbering, I've had enough of it, and you know what else... Lord Sesshomaru isn't here to help you! ", Rin said darkly and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jaken could've sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes, because Rin now sounded like Lord Sesshomaru and it scared him to no ends.

Lord Sesshomaru glided swiftly to where the two children were. Even though Jaken wasn't a child he sure acted like one when he was with Rin. He had caught Jaken's scent filled with fright. If Lord Sesshomaru wasn't a composed Tai-yokai, his eyes would've widened at the scene before him.

"Let see if I can do something Lord Sesshomaru would be proud of?...", she mockingly said, giggling at the thought.

Jaken looked as though he was going to piss himself. Master Jaken had never seen Rin so angry before that she would threaten him. Lord Sesshomaru smirked, though he brought himself back to reality and decided to stop this petty fight, even though it was entertaining.

" Rin, give me Tenseiga BACK now.", Sesshomaru calmly said but with authority, even though he was amused by the sight.

" But.. Sesshomaru-sama, I am very upset with Jaken. He is always teasing me and I had it up to here", she said with those big brown puppy dog eyes and her hands way up in the air to show how much she had tolerated from Master Jaken.

She had enough of Master Jaken and his usual mutterings so she was furious, but she gave Lord Sesshomaru back his sword nevertheless.

"Jaken, you should know better by now what would happen if you tease Rin", Sesshomaru said while glaring at Jaken making him flinch.

Lord Sesshomaru kicked him extremely hard in his head leaving a big red bump on his green head; having Jaken stumble around trying to regain his senses back.

"Go fetch some fire wood and food now", Lord Sesshomaru said coldly turning his back to them.

After he instructed Jaken, he walked to a nearby tree signalling that this was where they were going to camp for the night. When he sat down he was facing Rin who was standing by the tree alone now since Jaken scurried off to fulfill his orders.

"Rin come here", ordered Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru", replied Rin who was walking over to him.

She knew better that to keep her Lord waiting or worse repeat himself. When she reached by his side she sat down next to him, waiting for what he had to say.

" What do you want for your 15th Birthday Rin?", Sesshomaru asked , amused by how wide her eyes grew at the question since it was two weeks away.

" Hmmmm... Rin wants a puppy!", exclaimed Rin. "I want a cute puppy to play with and keep forever", she happily said.

"Hn", nodded Lord Sesshomaru. Why would she want a puppy when she had an inu-youkai that protected her and was by her side and aid 24/7. Not to mention how territorial he would be if a pup were to be with them.

"Milord, I have a question", asked Rin.

She looked up to see her Lord nod to give her consent to go ahead with her question.

"I've been wondering, what are those strange markings on your forehead ?", she asked innocently looking into his golden eyes with only sincerity in her question.

Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his young ward's question. 'This is what I get when I indulge Rin too much', he thought heaving a sigh in his mind.

" Rin, these are not strange markings, but rather my birthmarks which shows my strong lineage. These birthmarks also are very rare, these are marks for those of Superiority", Sesshomaru explained to his ward.

" I wish I could get some birthmarks like those", Rin replied looking off into space.

* * *

"Ugghhh... why does Lord Sesshomaru favour that stupid human girl so much", grumbled the green toad demon.

Even though Jaken was bickering about Rin, he secretly liked Rin because he could rest and eat frequently. While gathering the firewood his thoughts drifted to what he should caught for both Rin and himself to eat.

" Hmm.. what about roasted rabbit tonight", whispering to himself.

Liking the idea of eating roasted rabbit, he set off to find a couple decent rabbits to cook with his Staff of Two Heads.

* * *

After Rin's question, the two fell quiet and gazed at the red orange sunset that was taking place. Knowing that it was too good to be this quiet, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and looked at Rin to see her fidgeting besides him.

" I have another question!", squealed Rin.

" Can we play a game? pleasseeeeeeeeeeeee Lord Sesshomaru!", begged Rin.

She was beginning to get bored doing nothing so she mustered up all of her courage to ask Lord Sesshomaru that bold question.

Amused by her question he nodded by how brave she had become and now knew why she was fidgeting so much. No one would ever dare to ask him to do such trivial things like play games since he was just a pup himself.

Rin was so excited she resisted the urge to hug Lord Sesshomaru. So she got up quickly and started to run off but her feet got tangled under her purple kimono making her trip.

She fell on top of Lord Sesshomaru knocking him out of air; since he never anticipated her tripping over herself. Sesshomaru growled lightly by this action causing Rin to hastily get up trampling on her Lord even more, receiving a loud growl from him.

"Gomen! Lord Sesshomaru. Gomen!", she repeated over and over till a clawed hand was raised to stop her from blabbering like that.

"Rin, What is that 'game' of yours?", raising an eyebrow at the word 'game' since it was a slightly new word to his mouth.

"Well, Rin was thinking to play "tag", How about that game. Hmmm?", Rin eagerly said titling her head to the side in the process, unknowingly showing a bit of her collar bone to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Hn..", replied Lord Sesshomaru nodding slightly.

Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but indulge his ward. He also subconsciously took notice of her collar bone being shown, his youkai growled pleasingly, that his ward was showing submission towards him.

* * *

**A/n:** Well thats the end of my first chappiee :). Hope to get lots of Reviews... so R&R... Also from now on I will be putting up Review Quotas... So 10 reviews before the next chapter will be out... BTW if you like my writting I have another story, it isn't an Inuyasha story but its good.. so read it if you want! lol.. Thanksss!


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

****

_STRANGE EVENTS._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT OWN InuYasha or its characters... All I own is the plot ^-^... Enjoy!_

_A/n: Heyy Minna! :)... Sorry this took longer than promised but I went on vacation with my family and I'm back now :)... This chapter is a bit longer than the first which I'm happy about. Thanks to all those who have Reviewed, Favourited and Story Alerted :D. and even to those who are anonymous and those who read for fun and don't review :)... I am deeply happy that you did XD... I'm happy everyone enjoyed the first chapter :). Just sit back and read. :) _

* * *

**Chapter Two: This Was Supposed to be a Fun Game of Tag**

After Lord Sesshomaru gave the 'okay' to play 'tag' with his ward, Rin couldn't have been happier than she was at that present moment. If anyone came across Rin at that precise moment, they would've thought that she was just a kid and not an awkward teenager.

Rin was up and about franticly waving arms above her head for emphasis for the information she was explaining to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Milord, the aim of the game is to catch the person who is not 'IT' ", Rin paused then continued. "Ummmm...so if I was 'IT' then I would have to run after you to catch you so that you would be it and in return, have to catch me", Rin said happily.

During the explaination, Lord Sesshomaru was in deep thought with how this 'game' of Rin's was similar to how he would strengthen his senses in Inu- form as a pup by hunting. He could recall once when he was just a pup how exhilarating running was in his natural form. His youkai was getting very eager to play the game that he started to playfully growl and his eyes started to get tinted with red around his golden irises. It had been centuries since he last 'played' so his youkai was eager, not that Sesshomaru would know.

He was brought out of his stupor by a voice, belonging to none other than his little Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Are you okay?", Rin said unperturbed.

She hadn't the slightest clue as to why Lord Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red and why he was growling but Rin thought that it was kind of cute, in her mind.

"Hn, When do we begin Rin?", Sesshomaru said trying to keep his youkai in check.

Lord Sesshomaru noted in his mind how calm Rin was around him when his youkai was trying to be released, even though he had it under control.

"Now!", Rin exclaimed happily, sprinting towards Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin ran closer to Lord Sesshomaru and tapped him on his armour followed by running into the forest on her long legs as fast as they would carry her, giggling along the way.

Sesshomaru stood there in awe as his ward ran off into the forest; in all honesty, he never thought Rin was so sneaky. Even though it was just a 'game' to Rin, he was just not programmed as a human to be excessively playful. In his mind his playfulness stopped when he learnt how to alter his Inu- form into his humanoid form and began learning to spar with his Father.

He couldn't let Rin down, he said he would play and so be it he would play. Taking into consideration he would be extremely fast in his humanoid form, he decided to let his youkai take over to release his Inu- form. As he let his youkai take over, his eyes bled red, his fangs elongated in his mouth that started to shift into a white muzzle and gusts of wind swirled around Sesshomaru changing him into his Inu- form.

After shifting into his Inu-form, Sesshomaru ruffled his snow white fur by shaking his body causing a strong wind to pass through the forest for a minute or two. Afterwards, he lifted his dog-like head into the air and sniffed the air smelling his ward's scent among other scents, like small little critters and the forest. Rin's scent smelt like lavender and the flowers she laid in prior to the trip through the small village. Sesshomaru growled pleasingly in his throat and set off on a leisurely jog instead of running at his usual pace, just to let Rin get ahead of him. Not that he would admit that out loud.

During his pursuit of Rin, Sesshomaru passed many little shrubs and berry trees which he took note of mentally for when Rin got hungry and could not find any mushrooms and other palatable foods she would like.

Sesshomaru couldn't remember when last he transformed into his Inu form but it had been a long while since. He felt free and careless just like a pup again. Normally, he had to keep a vigilant watch over his group and his surroundings so that any lesser youkai or enemies would not ambush him and his group.

As Sesshomaru jogged through the forest he could tell that Rin's scent was getting stronger. He smirked at the fact that Rin did not get very far with the 20 minute head start and begun to jog a bit faster. In his Inu-form his smirk looked like a lopsided grin with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~

Rin had been running for over 20 minutes and the only thing she could hear was her rapid heartbeat from all the excitement and running she was doing.

'What's taking Lord Sesshomaru so long? I thought he ran like the speed of light', Rin thought while glancing over her shoulder blade.

As she looked over her shoulder blade, she did not take notice of the tree's root showing on the ground that she tripped over the tree's root. As her body came into contact with the ground, she released a grunt from her throat.

After Rin fell, she laid on her tummy with her hair dishevelled along with a few twigs and leaves between a few strands of her raven coloured hair. Rin huffed some breath out and inhaled in some air. When Rin inhaled not only did air go into her nose but dust particles as well. Soon after she inhaled the dust, she made the loudest sneeze her body could make.

"AAA-CHOOOOOOOOO", Rin sneezed loudly.

As soon as Rin finished sneezing she heard loud stomping footsteps coming her way. She hurriedly tried to get up but stumbling over herself she feel to her knees. She struggled once again to get up when she felt a huff of hot air blow onto her neck creating goose bumps all along her forearms and neck, falling back onto her knees.

Rin's entire body tensed as she heard the breathing process of the creature behind her. She took a deep breath in and gathered all of her courage, then slowly but surely she turned around to face the creature.

~~~XxX~~~

Lord Sesshomaru had finally caught up with Rin and when he found her, she was all dusty with twigs and leaves in her long brown tresses. From the looks of it she fell over the tree's root and struggled getting up and fell to her knees after failing.

Curiosity got the better of Sesshomaru and wanted to get a bit closer to inspect his ward for any bruises or injuries. He trotted over to Rin's kneeled form and sensed her tensed physique and with his sharp eyes, Sesshomaru saw that she had goose bumps all along her arms.

'She looks scared,' Sesshomaru thought as he trotted closer to Rin. He halted directly behind her, and started to sniff the air around to sense any bruises and injures that happened to Rin. As he kept his sniffing to a steady breathing rhythm, Sesshomaru noticed Rin was turning around to face him. He stopped his sniffing and carried on with a soft steady breath and waited patiently for Rin to face him.

When Rin finally turned to face the creature that was behind her, she gasped and fell onto her backside. She stared dumbfounded towards the dog like creature, inwardly she sighed seeing that it was not a wolf. Ever since she was killed and resurrected Rin had feared wolves ever since.

Rin titled her head to the side and realised that this dog like creature bore the same markings as Lord Sesshomaru. So she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Is that you Milord?", she asked curiously.

Sesshomaru obviously could not reply to her since he was in his Inu-form but she did not know that. So Sesshomaru decided to sit down on his hind legs to depict his answer.

Rin sat still on the ground waiting to hear the answer but all she got was the creature sitting down. 'I guess that's Lord Sesshomaru then... That's probably his 'Hn' answer', the thought made Rin giggle.

From Rin's giggle Lord Sesshoamru took that as a positive sign she figured it was him and the giggle was just Rin's way of acknowledging that her assumptions were right, he mused.

She'd never been this close to Lord Sesshomaru in his dog form before and it made her slightly giddy. Yes, she'd seen it from when he was battling Naraku years ago, then Lord Sesshomaru looked fierce and abominable but up close in Rin's mind he simply looked plain cuddly and might she add cute.

She slowly got up from her sitting position and walked over to Sesshomaru's giant paws that were firmly placed on the ground. When she reached to Sesshomaru's towering physique she hesitated as to where she should touch him and if she should touch him.

Lord Sesshomaru saw the hesitation from his ward's eyes that he grunted a small growl that indicated that it was alright if she wanted to touch him.

Rin heard a growl but it was not threatening, it sounded more like a motherly growl that would signal to their young 'Don't be afraid, Come along', but in a very and much more masculine growl than she had ever heard, she mused.

So she walked closer to Lord Sesshomaru's giant paws and started to stroke his majestic white fur. Soon after, Lord Sesshomaru growled a very light pleased growl. He couldn't remember when last he got groomed like a pup. It was relaxing to say the least.

Coming out of his thoughts, he saw how close Rin was to him and decided to 'catch' her so she could be 'it'. He needed to put an end to the game.

Rin stopped her stroking the snow white fur when Sesshomaru's muzzle came to her hand that was stroking him and he nudged it. She looked up at his muzzle and saw that he just tagged her because he was getting up.

In a midst getting up, Rin ran behind his hind legs and tapped him saying, "You're It!"

Lord Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least that she would catch him before he even left the premises, but she was just a pup and was having fun playing with him. He turned around and saw that Rin left already and heard her faint giggling.

As soon as Rin ran deeper into the forest she could no longer make the outline of Lord Sesshomaru. She slowed her pace in a little clearing in the forest and was about to start jogging when a figure from out of nowhere came out and grabbed Rin. The only thing Rin could do was to scream for Lord Sesshomaru and that she did.

Sesshomaru started jogging in the direction Rin ran off to and heard her scream pierce through the forest. It hadn't even been five minutes since Rin left and he didn't even sense a nearby enemy. His jog instantaneously changed to a running speed that no demon, let alone a human, could see him coming. Sesshomaru was a mid stride when he changed back in his humanoid form and stealthily ran to where Rin was.

Before Rin could even voice another piercing scream, Sesshomaru was there in the clearing in a flash, back in his humanoid form. He was watching the captor closely since he had Rin in his filthy hands.

From what Rin could tell, her captor was male and by his stealth and speed, he was a demon as well. Her back was flush against the intruder's body and his left hand had a fistful of hair while the other hand around her neck. The intruder held her hair tighter making Rin whelp a little by the pulling of hair. Before Rin could even try and escape the intruder's grasp, he finally spoke.

"Well looky at what the human dragged in", he said with a bit of arrogance. "It's been a while since we last saw each other", he paused. "Sesshomaru".

"Lord Sesshomaru, Help!", Rin cried out loud making her captor's sensitive ears hurt.

The intruder violently jerked Rin back and forth by her hair releasing his hold around her neck which caused her to cry out in pain.

Sesshomaru's eyes menacingly slanted into a piercing and deathly glare towards the captor as Rin's eyes were beginning to well up with tears. His left hand was on the hilt Bakusaiga ready for what was about to happen.

* * *

_****_

A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed my first cliffy XD... hehe.. anyways Please read and review and MAKE ME HAPPY! XD... Constructive Criticism is very welcome as well. Seeya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**STRANGE EVENTS.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I DO NOT own InuYasha. A Japanese Lady does though named Rumiko. The only thing I own is the plot. ^^ Enjoy!**

**A/n: Heyy Minna! I also have a Live Journal account now. So hopefully I can get stories posted there as well :). Thank you for all of your Reviews, Favouriting, and Story Alerts! They are most encouraging. :)... I hope that this chapter does not disappoint you. :D This is something very fresh and something I hope you would enjoy! I love Reviews! :D Thanks for reading my story. So sit back and Enjoy! ^^ xoxo**

_**Chapter Three: Meeting with Hachiko**_

* * *

"Release her now," Sesshomaru said with excessive venom streaming through his words, creating a deathly aura around him.

"Why should I?" the figure said slowly coming out of the shadows, bit by bit revealing his appearance in the clearing.

As the figure slowly came into view, Sesshomaru knew that demon anywhere due to his magnificent eye sight.

'Hachiko,' Sesshomaru paused a mid thought. 'No wonder I could not sense his demonic aura,' Sesshomaru finished. Then he started to think about what happened to Hachiko and his history.

~~XxX~~

Hachiko, the Eastern Lord's son, began fiddling in Black Magic with a Witch whom he learnt how to do magic from; who later became his lover. While Hachiko was the only Eastern Lord's son, the Lord disowned him.

Hachiko's Father did not appreciate that he learnt Black Magic especially when he brought the witch into his palace but family was family. Then a certain incident took place and due to the Eastern Lord's overly sensitive nose, he sensed poison in his Sake. Once the Lord tested it on his servant he kicked both his Son and witch out of his palace. The witch tried to poison him so that she and Hachiko could reign over the Eastern Lord's lands. His son would never be same after that witch tainted his mind with black magic.

When Hachiko was kicked out and disowned, he was furious to say the least; he raised an army comprised of dead soldiers. The Witch's black magic he learnt really came in handy that night. When he raised the dead army against his Father, the Eastern Lord turned to the Western Lord, Inutashio, for assistance.

The General Inutashio agreed to help and dispatched his army to the Eastern Lord's land, and had Sesshomaru, his son, lead the army in place of himself.

As Sesshomaru reached the border of the Eastern Lord's land with his army, Hachiko had his army ambush them. Hachiko thought a surprise attack would have been a success but it only ended in a blood bath that Sesshomaru won. Hachiko's lover was killed by Sesshomaru's poison whip and he was so severely beaten that all he could do was retreat. From since then Sesshomaru had yet to ever come across him again.

~~XxX~~

Sesshomaru was finished recollecting his last encounters with Hachiko when he finally emerged fully from the shadows; his new features were highlighted in the daylight given off from the canopy in the clearing.

Hachiko was wearing a black and white youkai slaying attire, though the hakama had slightly puffier leggings than the usual norm. His body was very toned and chiselled as if he had been training for centuries. Hachiko also had bright orange hair with bangs that covered the left side of his scared face made by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. The scar that was hidden behind his bangs left a huge gash from the left side of his forehead all the way down to his jaw line. The eye that got scratched by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws left his eye a glassy emerald colour and his right eye had a deep mahogany colour.

Hachiko was the first to speak between the two which broke the thick air between Lord Sesshomaru and himself.

"You have a very pretty human on your hands," Hachiko stated smugly, leering at his female captive.

Sesshomaru started to growl threateningly, unsheathing his sword Bakusaiga.

Hachiko chuckled, "One move and I'll snap her neck in half."

"Release her now. You have no business with her," Sesshomaru said menacingly.

"Oh, but I do!" Hachiko stated as a matter of fact. "Have you forgotten that night you killed my only Love along with my army many centuries ago?"

"As I recall, that army was not yours to begin with", Sesshomaru stated.

Hachiko then took this opportunity to pull Rin's head back by tugging her long tresses ruthlessly so that he could run his nose along her neck all the way down to her collar bone at a deathly slow pace, trying to taunt Sesshomaru. Rin started to whimper from the pain she was feeling and the uncomfortable position she was in at the moment.

It worked, Sesshomaru growled loudly and his eyes bled red from anger. His hand tightened its hold on Bakusaiga as his knuckles turned even paler.

"Her scent smells so delicious! Your scent on her is strong though. Possessive much?" Hachiko said with a smirk while he ran his tongue up her neck again.

From that Rin started to cry and Sesshomaru grew tired of his banter and constant touching of _his_ ward. He could smell Hachiko's filthy scent on his Rin and he was beyond furious; Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and released his poison whip on him.

Lord Sesshomaru's whip that missed Rin completely had stung Hachiko's ear. When Sesshomaru's whip returned, a piece of Hachiko's orange hair fell to the ground.

"Release her now or else an appendage will be next and this time I will not be sparing with the amount that comes off," stated Sesshomaru coldly.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Hachiko. "This ward of yours will be the key to my sweet revenge. I'm not releasing her."

Sesshomaru was tired of Hachiko so he sprinted in the direction of his ward. It was time to finish this once and for all.

As Sesshomaru came towards Hachiko, he dodged Sesshomaru's attack stealthily. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks when his fist made contact with the air and turned to face the direction where Hachiko presently stood at.

"I said one move and I'll break your ward's neck, but here's a little warning" Hachiko threatened.

He turned Rin's body toward him and gave her a hard slap across her cheek. Rin cried out in agony.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the sound of impact on Rin's cheek; his youkai was begging to be released since his ward was in danger.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" Rin cried out loudly.

There was a large bruise on Rin's cheek. It was slightly swollen as well though it was not bleeding.

Sesshomaru's demonic aura changed drastically and Hachiko faltered a bit at Sesshomaru's changed aura. Fear started to seep into Hachiko's scent as Sesshomaru's youkai was screaming to hurt him. A deep violet air surrounded his body as he charged again towards Hachiko.

'I really did it this time,' trembled Hachiko. Hachiko's façade cracked under Sesshomaru's attack. He shoved Rin roughly towards the ground and barely dodged Sesshomaru's attack. As Rin was shoved on the ground, she bruised her head against a tree root which caused her to whimper from pain. She desperately tried to crawl away from this clearing to safety. Safety was behind Lord Sesshomaru in her mind.

Sesshomaru's claws made brief contact on Hachiko's left forearm which shattered his bone. Sesshomaru smirked at the contact. Hachiko stumbled from the attack and held his forearm against his body for protection as he tried to move away from Sesshomaru's oncoming brutal attacks.

As Rin crawled towards Lord Sesshomaru, Hachiko noticed her subtle movements. He knew he wasn't going to win this one but he at least could cause Sesshomaru a lot of trouble by giving his ward a potion of his doing.

So Hachiko changed the direction of his dodging and Sesshomaru realised he was targeting his Rin which only fuelled his anger more. As Sesshomaru came in for the final blow, Hachiko did a somersault forward propelling him in front of Rin's crawling form. Sesshomaru's fist ended up shredding a tree in half. Sesshomaru growled in frustration which only made him angrier.

Rin froze when Hachiko landed in front of her; she quickly tried to retrace her steps backward but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist, pulling her upwards.

He quickly took his small potion bottle from between the folds of his upper garments and pulled the cork open. He pinched the bridge of Rin's nose making her mouth open due to the lack of oxygen. Seeing this, Sesshomaru dashed towards Hachiko at a deathly speed.

Hachiko shoved the rim of the bottle on her lips and forcefully titled the liquid down her throat. Rin tried not to swallow but choked on the excess that he was forcing down her throat.

"Swallow all of it!" Hachiko said bobbing her head up and down getting the fluid down her throat.

By the time Sesshomaru got there, Rin started choking and changing colour. His fist connected to Hachiko's jaw, breaking it in the process. The force of the punch shoved Hachiko about 5 feet away from Sesshomaru. His back made contact with a tree causing it to break in half. Sesshomaru also released his poison whip and repeatedly whipped Hachiko. Hachiko was going to die a slow and painful death, until he heard Rin's voice.

"Wha—what's happening to me, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a frightened Rin as she looked at her hands and body examining it.

As soon as Sesshomaru turned his head to see what Rin was talking about, all he saw was Rin's kimono on the ground in a heap. No Rin in sight. Sesshomaru growled threateningly.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru asked menacingly.

Hachiko was hunched over in pain; his body brutally battered by Sesshomaru's poison whip, chuckled evilly.

"Turn around and you'll see," Hachiko said before he whispered a few incantations and disappeared into thin air.

Sesshomaru was furious that Hachiko got away but Rin was more important at the moment. He needed to know if she was okay after Hachiko put his hands on her. He turned around only to find that there was a small bundle moving in the discarded kimono.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of a white and black muzzle that poked its nose out from the folds of the kimono. 'Rin's scent changed slightly,' he thought as he came closer to the white and black muzzle.

As Sesshomaru got nearer to the moving muzzle he bent over the kimono and moved the folds only to find an Inu-pup. This pup resembled somewhat of Rin's hair colour and Sesshomaru's white fur.

The pup's ear stood upright on her head as she looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. Her tail began wagging rapidly and ran up to Lord Sesshomaru and she barked happily to him. The pup started to nuzzle him on his palm.

"Rin, is that you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

The pup yipped a 'yes' in Inu that only Sesshomaru understood.

* * *

**A/n: So another cliffy xD.. hehe I can't help it now... :D.. So tell me what you think... :D Remember Reviews MAKE ME HAPPY! :D.. So a happy FlingFling is a good thing XD.. So R&R. Bye! xoxox... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**STRANGE EVENTS**_

******Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha or the characters...Just the plot teehee...^-^

**A/n: Hey Minna! Well here is the fourth chapter of Strange Events! ^^ I am so happy that I could finally finish this chapter so that the story can continue onwards. I know it has been nearly a whole year since I last updated this story but never fear, I will finish this story! I also have been working on oneshots lately, if you haven't taken a look at them feel free to! =) I would also like to thank all those who have reviewed, favourited, story alerted etc... I means a lot to me that you guys like (dare I say love =)...) my story. I appreciate all the reviews because feedback is what I seek for to refine my skills and make it better! =D**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

_**Chapter Four: Rin's New Condition**_

* * *

The only thing that Sesshomaru could have done at that precise moment was blink his golden orbs in amazement. Never in a million years would he have thought a human would become an Inu; not to mention _his_ ward.

'How could I let this happen to Rin,' Sesshomaru thought.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed mentally and stood ready to return to camp. It was better to return now before Jaken began his regular screeching and squawking.

"Come along Rin," Sesshomaru said turning around and walked off in the direction of their camp.

Rin started to bark and run around Sesshomaru's legs in a figure eight circle. She was nipping and pulling at his shoes while growling playfully at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, while Rin took hold of his shoe in her mouth more firmly.

Sesshomaru sighed once again then he lifted his foot partially of the ground, picking Rin off his newly slobbered shoe by the scruff of her neck; he lifted her to his eye level.

"Rin, I expect you to behave yourself," Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin gave a very shy whimper.

She gave a few yips and barks that translated from Inu into, "I can't help it Lord Sesshomaru."

"Control the urge, Rin," stated Sesshomaru before he placed Rin on the ground once again.

After he had a talk with her, Rin started to behave and control her dog- like urges as they continued walking on the trail in the forest. Sesshomaru was thoroughly impressed at how Rin was handling this change, but deep down he knew she would ask questions about what happened to her when they reached their camp grounds.

~~XxX~~

"Lord Sesshomaru!" bellowed Jaken as he ran from his spot underneath a large canopy of trees to get a better view of the approaching Sesshomaru.

"Where have you been Milord and where's Rin?"

Unfortunately, Jaken did not see the small Inu pup that was walking beside Lord Sesshomaru's feet. As Jaken approached them, Rin started to feel scared. Even though Rin knew Jaken, her Inu-pup senses started to make her more aware of her surroundings; it made her scared of the 'new' approaching figure.

Sesshomaru stopped short since Jaken was coming to meet them.

She got even shyer and whimpered feebly as she crawled in between Lord Sesshomaru's parted feet. Rin pawed clumsily at her muzzle as she tried to hide her face from Jaken.

Sesshomaru tilted his head ever so slightly as he heard Rin's whimpers. He knew that her senses would pick up a new scent and that she would be scared. He purred a very reassuring growl to her which made her ears perk at the comforting note. It made Rin feel safer, not that there was impending danger anywhere, but being a newly turned pup, it made her more vulnerable to her emotions than usual.

Jaken stopped a mid-stride and froze at the sound of Lord Sesshomaru's growl. Since Jaken was an imp, his hearing was not inclined to hearing the different tone of growls and what each meant; so he thought Lord Sesshomaru was upset at him. Before he could question if he did anything wrong, Lord Sesshomaru answered him.

"She is here Jaken," Sesshomaru replied.

He strolled towards a tree root with a bashful Rin tagging along behind. Jaken stood shocked and his mouth left agape as he saw a small Inu-pup follow Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru felt as though he did not need to thoroughly answer Jaken and it was better this way since he had no logical idea in helping Rin return to her human-self. Never had he ever felt this helpless when it called for him to protect _his_ ward.

When Jaken saw the small Inu-pup scurry after his Lord, he could not believe his toad eyes. Rin was a pup; it had to be one of Lord Sesshomaru enemies to do that to Rin, it was a very low blow to attack Rin.

'Only a complete and utter fool would do that to Lord Sesshomaru, if they only knew what would become of them later,' thought Jaken. He looked towards the horizon and saw that the sun was nearly setting. He needed to find some fire wood if they wished to be warm tonight.

"Milord, I'm off to find some fire wood to cook dinner for err—Rin and myself," Jaken said as he hurried deeper into the forest away from Rin and Sesshomaru. This situation was beyond awkward and Jaken liked it best when he was comfortable.

~~XxX~~

As Jaken left the camp grounds, Rin started to come out of her hiding spot; it was behind Lord Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru's elfin ears twitched slightly as he heard Rin scurry from behind him and he turned his head ever so slightly to keep an eye out on _his new Rin_. A more protective side of Sesshomaru was starting to unfold itself slowly but surely.

Rin started to trot off to the many trees to sniff its bark and the surrounding shrubs. All Sesshomaru could hear as he had his eyes closed was the tiniest sneeze emitted from Rin. He opened his eyes to see Rin digging a hole underneath a shrub. Dirt was caked on her white paws now and the earthy smell masked her calming scent.

She was going to need a bath after this, and he wasn't too thrilled about it. He probably would have to be the one to give Rin a bath. Inu-pups were famous for not taking baths seriously; they would more likely play and splash the water than get cleaned.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally before he stood up. Rin's ears perked up at the slight change of sound in the environment. Rin turned her head in the direction of her Sesshomaru-sama. Even though Rin was plagued with these puppy-like urges, she still had many questions to ask about what had happened to her.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and saw her paws were caked heavily with dirt on her white paws and decided that he should give his Rin a bath now rather than later.

Co-incidentally while they were returning, he caught a hint of a hot spring in the air which was near their camp site.

'Rin should get a bath before Jaken returns,' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru gently growled to Rin, telling her to follow him as he started off in the direction of the hot spring.

Rin was slightly confused at the order but nonetheless followed her Lord.

~~XxX~~

A little ways in the forest, Rin gave a couple barks and whines to Sesshomaru. "Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You are covered in dirt so you need a bath Rin."

Rin's ears perked at the thought of being able to play in the water and her tail began wagging happily too.

~~XxX~~

A few minutes later, she could smell that the hot spring was getting closer and she could no longer hold in her joy, so Rin ran ahead of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru heard the trotting of her feet on the ground and then it stopped as Rin gave a couple barks in excitement to get Lord Sesshomaru's attention.

"Look a hot spring!" barked Rin in Inu.

Sesshomaru parted the shrubs as he made his way in the clearing where the hot spring was located. He could see Rin's tail wagging happily as she waited anxiously for him to arrive at the edge of the Hot Spring.

As if on cue, Rin ran towards him with her ears perked up and her tongue lolled out in excitement waiting for him to join her.

* * *

**A/n: So this chapter had to be written so that the next chapter can be full of cutesy action! Hehhee... So what do you think will happen next?** **Well I will give you a preview of my chapter title though, "Baths and Questions". Tell me what you guys thought about it cause LOVE=REVIEWS. Hehehe... So R&R my lovelies. *hugs and kisses***


End file.
